This is Everything
by ilessthan3youtoo
Summary: Songfic. Zero/Yuki.
1. The Finish Line

**Author's Note: **Hey there. Zero/Yuki songfic series. The lyrics used for this songfic are from 'The Finish Line' by Train. I don't own the song, VK, or any of the characters.

**Summary: ** After Yuki leaves, Zero loses it. This is his confession: He loves her. He missed her. Welcome to Zero's side of Yuki's betrayal.

_I Thought I knew it all _

_I've been through the highs_

_Said all my goodbyes_

_Learned to run before I learned to crawl _

_It's not worth fighting for_

_If one of us is sure_

_If one of us is dying, trying to find love's cure_

I thought I knew how the story would end; I knew I would lose, but not like this. Not in a way that pulled you out of my life. When my parents died, I thought noting worse could happen. When I had to kill my twin, I knew I'd hit rock bottom, but I was wrong. Losing you, Yuki…I'd watch my parents die all over again if it made this go away. Made you come back.

_I've waited all my life_

_To paint these cities red_

_With thoughts I've always had here _

_Stuck inside my head _

_It's not worth waiting for _

_If one of us wants more _

_If one of us is dying, trying to find love's door _

I waited! I waited so long for you, Yuki! I helped you, I held you hand when you were scared! I waited years for the time when I could tell you. But I was too late. Too late since the day you were born. I thought we had things pretty good together… But I guess you had your eyes on the prize, and the prize wanted you, too. But what cut me the most is that when you walked out the door, you didn't come back. Ever.

_When we learn how to fly_

_We forget how to walk_

_When we learn how to sing_

_Don't wanna hear each other talk_

_So here we are at the finish line_

_Here we are at the finish line_

We had it. We really did. We were both a little broken, a little unsure. We didn't know anything back then, but it was great. But then you got Kaname; your wings, your voice. When you had him… I guess I can see why you wouldn't want me anymore.

_And you, you really thought you knew_

_Everything to do _

_With holding on to me_

_But holding on this tight_

_Was making me slip right _

_Through your hands _

_And now you don't understand _

_Trying to find love or yourself_

You thought you knew me, Yuki. But you only knew half of me- the half you thought you could hold on to. The part of me that made you think you could have Kaname and keep me around for fun. When you snapped, I did too. And I think that's why I slipped away. Your grip on me is so strong… I can't overcome your choice, get over it and be friends anyway…nor can I walk away from you.

_When we learn how to fly_

_We forget how to talk_

_When we learn how to sing_

_Don't want to hear each other talk _

_When we know what we want_

_We forget what we need _

_When you know who you are, _

_You forget about me_

You left me. You figured out who you really were, and suddenly, I didn't matter. What happened to "I'll stay by your side?" What happened to my best friend? She found out who she was, and forgot about me.

_So here we are at the finish line. _


	2. Innocent

**Author's note: **Second in the series:] the song used is 'Innocent' by Taylor Swift. Hope you enjoy it:)

**Summary: **After Yuki finds out Zero's a vampire, she just wants him to see how perfect he really is.

_Guess you really did it this time_

_Left yourself in your war path_

_Lost you balance on a tight rope_

_Lost your mind trying to get it back_

Your parents died, you brother betrayed you. You got dumped off with two people you didn't even know- strangers. Strangers who cherished someone that was something you hated. But one of those strangers was me.

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?_

_Always a bigger bed to fall into_

_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?_

_And everybody believed in you_

It must've been nice- a family that loved you. A brother that thought the world of you. People were there to support you, to show they cared. You were young, you were happy. You had faith in the world, a world you only ever doubt now. Everyone saw Zero Kiryu: Innocent little boy with a bright future ahead of him. And now they see Zero Kiryu: Level E abomination.

_It's all right, just wait and see, your_

_String of lights is still bright to me, oh_

_Who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent. _

I believe in you, Zero. Even when you see darkness in yourself, I see something too beautiful for eyes. You can't help this; you did nothing to cause it. I don't care about what you did wrong. I care about you.

_Did some things you can't speak of_

_But at night you live it all again_

_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now_

_If only you had seen what you know now then _

I know the fact that you drink from me makes you sick. I know you still have nightmares about that day. I know you wish you could pick up the pieces and put them back together and try and fix your family. But I also know I'd give you every last drop of blood in my body. I know that I'll hold you all night, every night if it makes the nightmares stop- or even if it doesn't. And lastly, I know that family isn't just your parents- it's the people who love you and who would do anything for you. You still have a family, I promise.

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly catching days? _

_When everything out of reach someone bigger brought down to you_

_Wasn't it beautiful running wild till you fell asleep? _

_Before the monsters caught up to you_

Wasn't it so beautifully simple when you didn't have to act so grown up all the time? When life was easy, and your mom and dad could just get you whatever you needed? When you could play and laugh, and not worry about who was looking? When you lived free and easy? When you didn't have nightmares?

_It's alright, just wait and see, your_

_String of lights is still bright to me, oh_

_Who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent_

_It's ok; life is a tough crowd_

_17 is still growing up, now_

_Who you are is not what you did_

_You're still an innocent_

I still think you're perfect. Who you are isn't about what happened to you. Life is hard; I know that, too. But you're not as grown up as you think you are, and that's ok. What you've gone though has made you grow up too fast. But that doesn't mean that you can't make mistakes, Zero.

_Time turns flames to embers_

_You'll have new Septembers_

_Every one of us has messed up too_

_Minds change like the weather_

_I hope you remember_

_Today is never too late to be brand new _

The day you came, you wouldn't even speak to me. Now, we're best friends. Time passes, and cuts turn to scars. They'll always be there, but they won't hurt as much. People think you're mean, but people are wrong. You're perfect, and I love you.

_It's alright, just wait and see, your _

_String of lights is still bright to me, oh_

_Who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent_

_It's ok, life is a tough crowd _

_17 is still growing up, now_

_Who you are is not what you did_

_You're still an innocent_

It's going to be ok, Zero. You may be a monster to yourself, but you're an angel to me. What you've gone through can't change that. Maybe life's not a walk in the park, but you're walking through it with me. I don't care that you drank my blood. Who you are is not what you did…You're still an innocent.

_Lost your balance on a tight rope, oh_

_It's never too late to get it back. _


	3. Breakeven

**Author's note: **Third one! Yay! I love these; they're so easy to write. The song used was 'Breakeven' by The Script. I don't own the song, VK, or the characters.

**Summary:** Zero comes to terms with the fact that he loves Yuki, right after she leaves. It's a lot like the first one.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just praying to a god that I don't believe in_

_Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even_

I really wish I could just die. That's the only thing that would put me out of this pain. I'm praying, to any god that can hear me. I just want my Yuki back. I have forever to wait. I really hope I don't have to wait that long. I swore I'd never use this phrase, but there it is: You broke my heart, Yuki Cross. No, that's wrong. Yuki Cross didn't break my heart. Yuki Kuran did.

_Her best days will be some of my worst_

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake, she's no trouble sleeping_

_Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even_

It hurts to think about it. You belong to Kaname Kuran now. You always have. I've already made up my mind that the day of the wedding, either he'll die or I will. But still… If I knew 100% that he made you happy, I wouldn't bother. But… No. you'd never be unhappy with him. You get long nights (days?) of sleep, not like I do. Maybe you did break my heart, but Kaname caused the destruction.

_What am I supposed to do _

_When the best part of me was always you? _

_What am I supposed to say_

_When I'm all choked up and you're ok_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces_

I don't know how to even try to be happy anymore. You were the embodiment of any good left in me. But now the good is gone. If you were the sun, I was the shadow. I don't speak anymore because I don't know what to say. It sucks. I bet you're having all kinds of fun, laughing at parties with aristocrats you envied before. I, on the other hand, am here. Slowly dieing…

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words gone stop the bleeding_

_Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving _

_Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

Everyone I know is trying to tell me that I'll be ok. But I won't. Nothing anyone can say will change things now. You're gone, you're ok. I was wrong before. You didn't break my heart; you took the whole thing.

_What am I supposed to do _

_When the best part of me was always you _

_What am I supposed to say _

_When I'm all choked up and you're ok_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces_

Sometimes, I forget you're gone. Something funny happens and I think 'Yuki'd love to hear about this' and then I realize… You wouldn't. You were an angel. Was this your heaven or your hell? I want to see you, but I wouldn't know what to say when I saw you. Would you be upset or calm? I know what I'd be doing: Breaking apart right in front of you.

_Oh, you his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_You took the suitcase, I took the blame _

_Now I'm trying to make sense of what little remains_

_Oh, cause you left me with no love, with no love to my name_

I love you. He loves you. You ran away, got what you wanted… and left me to deal with the "punishment." Was it for falling in love with you? I keep trying to make it fit together. We kissed before you left. That's all that keeps me going.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just praying to a god that I don't believe in_

_Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even_

I… I love you, Yuki.

_What am I supposed to do _

_When the best part of me was always you? _

_What am I supposed to say_

_When I'm all choked up and you're ok_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces_


	4. Back to December

_Staring out, at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back, like a wake up call_

_I been looking for the answer, somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know _

I my parents had just died. I didn't know what had happened o my brother, but he was probably dead, too. Life sucked. That creepy old guy showed me in through the door, explaining my situation to someone I didn't bother to look up at, probably some social worker. I heard the words 'he'll be staying with us' and snapped my head up. Turns out he wasn't talking to a social worker. He was talking to a girl that looked a little younger than me. Little did I know it, but that little girl would turn out to be the solitary light in my darkness: You.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else could help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

You really are the reason I'm still here. You're my inspiration. When they say in class 'Think of one person you'd do anything for. Think of who you love more than anybody else, you'd literally lie down and die for them.' That person is you. You brighten my life.

_It's alright, I survived, and I'm alive again_

_Cause of you, made it through every storm _

_What is life, what's the use if you're killed inside?_

_I'm so glad I found an angel, someone,_

_Who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly looking in your eyes_

And then the inevitable- but no less miraculous to me- happened. I recovered. Why? You. I thought I'd lost my reason for living when I lost my family. But I was wrong- I hadn't had a reason before that. It sounds horrible, but I'm glad all this happened. It means I have you. You: who helped me get through the nights when I'd wake screaming from the dreams, who let me drink your blood when my sanity- and life- depended on it. Yuki, I owe you so much more than my life.

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else could help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

You make me happy. I'm not sure what else to ask for.


	5. Grenade

_Easy come, easy go _

_That's just how you live, oh_

_Take take take it all_

_But you never give_

_Should've know you was trouble _

_From the first kiss _

_Had your eyes wide open-_

_Why were they open? _

I really should be royally pissed. Oh, there's Yuki again, floating through life like it's nothing, playing me like a broken piano. Even though I was the one drinking your blood, you took something from me, something I'll never have again- Trust. I should've known you were like this from the way you acted at first. You put yourself out there, but every time I came to meet you, you backed away again.

_Gave you all I had _

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_Tossed it in the trash, you did. _

_To give me all your love _

_Is all I ever asked _

So, yeah, I wanted more. Who wouldn't? I gave you everything I could, everything I thought I was worth and than a thousand times more. I guess it wasn't enough to just have me, was it?

_Because, what you don't understand_

_Is I'd catch a grenade for you_

_Throw my hand on a blade for you_

_I jump in front of a train for you _

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

I'd do anything for you. I'd let Kaname Kuran torture be to death rather than have you get hurt. Whatever you want, whatever you need… I'd happily do it all. What sucks the most? You know. You don't care. You… Used me? It still hurts to admit it. I was your shield, your temporary. Just a warm-up for the real deal, right? No. Not to me.

_Black, black, black and blue_

_Beat me 'til I'm numb_

_Tell the devil I said hey _

_When you get back to where you're from_

_Mad woman, bad woman _

_That's just what you are_

_Yeah, you'll smile in my face_

_Then rip the brakes out my car_

You used me, and you left scars. Sometimes I used to think you were a demon from my own personal hell. But then I realized that was wrong, you're here for Kuran, not for me. You're a little crazy. You were the littlest angel to my face, but when I turned you were a monster. Did you even know it?

Gave you all I had

And you tossed it in the trash

_Tossed it in the trash yes you did_

_To give me all your love was all I ever asked _

_Cause what you don't understand_

_Is I'd catch a grenade for you_

_Throw my hand on a blade for you_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you_

_You know I'd do anything for you_

_Oh, I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

What are some things I wouldn't do for you? Yeah, I can't think of any either. I'd give you anything you wanted. You know that's true, if only that I have. What more do I even have to offer? You've got dibs on it all. Heart, soul… I'm your slave, 100%.

_If my body was on fire_

_Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me, you're a liar_

_Cause you never, ever, EVER did baby _

You'd watch me burn. You'd let me lay down my life at your feet without sparing a word. Wouldn't want to waste the oxygen. You said you loved me… but then, I lie, too.

_But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you_

_Throw my hand on a blade for you_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you_

_You know I'd do anything for you_

_Oh, I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes I would die for you baby_

_But you won't do the same. _


	6. Twisted

**Author's note:** Yo, yo, yo. This is the next chapter… obviously. The song used is 'Twisted' by Carrie Underwood. I don't own the song, VK, or the characters.

**Summary:** Yuki talks about her love for Zero… And how wrong it is to the rest of the world.

_Baby you're a wrecking ball_

_Crashing into me_

_Nothing I could do but fall_

_Piece by piece you_

_Broke down every _

_Part of me that _

_Ever thought I'd_

_Never need you _

You're a mess. You're a disaster. You're a twister that knocked me to the ground, and I never felt the need to get back up. Even though I've had people help me all my life, I thought I could take care of myself. But I was wrong. I need you more than I need oxygen.

_It's twisted, messed up_

_And the more I think about it_

_It's crazy, but so what? _

_I may never understand it I'm_

_Caught up and I'm hanging on_

_I wanna love you even if wrong_

I'm in love with you. And that makes no sense whatsoever. It's insanity; I can't escape it. It's the craziest thing anyone's ever heard of, you and me. I don't understand it; I never will. It's incomprehensible, but does that matter? I shouldn't love you, but I can't walk away from you.

_Everybody's telling me_

_I'm over my head_

_But they don't feel you loving me_

_They all say that_

_I've gone crazy_

_Maybe but it's too late now_

_To save me_

_I'm too tangled _

Kaname thinks I'm insane. Headmaster thinks it's a rebellious phase. Yori just worries about me in that quiet way she has. Everyone else thinks I must be mental to give up Kaname Kuran for you, but I know differently. You love me in a way Kaname never could. I may be crazy, but either way I'm too far in to go back.

_It's twisted, messed up_

_And the more I think about it_

_It's crazy, but so what? _

_I may never understand it I'm_

_Caught up and I'm hanging on_

_I wanna love you even if wrong _

It's crazy. Wrong. Deranged. Whatever you want to call it. I can't think about us without thinking about how wrong everything between us is. But I love you so much, Zero. You really make me so happy. It confuses me, me and you. But I like it.

_Maybe it's not right _

_But that's alright_

_And it's alright _

_Tonight_

Maybe me being with you is a horrible idea. But I don't care. Everything is okay simply because I'm with you.

_It's twisted, messed up_

_And the more I think about it_

_It's crazy, but so what? _

_I may never understand it I'm_

_Caught up and I'm hanging on_

_I wanna love you even if wrong_

_Even if it's twisted… 3 _


	7. When You Come Back Down

**Author's Note: **** Zero's point of view. It's about him accepting what Yuki wants, and expressing that he still cares for here no matter what mistakes she makes. OOC-ness. Song is 'When You Come Back Down' by Nickelcreek. (So, obviously, I don't own it.) And you know I don't own VK, so yeah... Have at it. **

_You got to leave me now. _

_You gotta go alone. _

_You gotta chase a dream,_

_One that's all your own_

_Before it slips away_

You've got to go. We had our time together, and it was great. But that time is over now. Don't get me wrong, I hate it. And I'm not giving up on you. I understand, though; this is your dream, and has been for so long. You've got to go after it while you still have the chance. I know you'd do the same for me.

_When you're flyin' high_

_Take my heart along_

_I'll be the harmony_

_To every lonely song_

_That you learn to play_

But don't forget me. When you're living out all you wanted, remember me. Think about all the times I was there for you. And don't forget that I'm here for you now. When you get lonely, think about me, and all we went through together. If he's ever lacking, I'll be loving you still.

_When you're soaring through the air_

_I'll be your solid ground_

_Take every chance you dare_

_I'll still be there_

_When you come back down..._

_When you come back down_

When life crashes down, when you don't want to be the Pureblood princess anymore, I'll be there. When something goes wrong, I'll be your rock. Make you're mistakes; I'll stay. I won't ever desert you. You might think so- I might think so- but it'll never happen.

_I'll keep looking up_

_Awaiting your return_

_My greatest fear will be _

_That you will crash and burn_

_And I won't feel your fire_

I'm scared- for you. I'm scared that it won't be what you always thought it would be, and that you'll miss things here. I'm scared that when you want to come home most, to your maniac of a father... That when you want to come home to me, when you need me the most... I'm so scared that will be the moment I'm not there.

_I'll be the other end_

_That always holds the line_

_Connectin' in between _

_Your sweet heart and mine_

_I'm strung out on that wire_

I'll be the other guy. The one that can be there if Plan A doesn't work out. It's second place- I know that. But that's okay; all that matters is that I'm there for you when you need me. Your life is now a tightrope, but I'll be your safety net, your backup plan, you safe place.

_And I'll be one the other end_

_To hear you when you call_

_Angel, you were born to fly_

_And If you get to high_

_I'll catch you when you fall..._

_Catch you when you fall_

Hey. When you make a mistake, it's alright. I doubt Kaname would kick you out, or stop loving you, but if he does, just call. Anyone could tell you were born to achieve greatness. But if it gets to be too much, I'll be here for you.

_Your memory's the sunshine_

_Every new day brings_

_I know the sky if calling_

_Angel, let me help you with your wings_

You're the only light left in my life. Or, at least, the memory of you is. I know you want this, need this... life. But don't forget how much I love you.

_When you're soaring through the air_

_I'll be your solid ground_

_Take every chance you dare_

_I'll still be there_

_When you come back down..._

_Take every chance you dare_

_I'll still be there_

_When you come back down..._

_When you come back down_


	8. White Houses

**Author's Note: ****it's been awhile... Song is 'White Houses' by Vanessa Carlton. I just thought this described Yuki and Zero's relation ship, so... Yeah. When it says 'Ruka' in the song lyrics, I changed it to fit VK (The original says 'Jenny'.) In the last stanza, pay particular attention to the phrase 'What I gave is yours to keep'. It refers to Zero and, in my opinion, really carries weight as to what he means to her. I own neither VK or 'White Houses'. Enjoy. **

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in_

_This little bungalow with some strange new friends_

_Stay up too late, and I'm too thin_

_We promised each other it's till the end_

_Now we're spinning empty bottles, it's the five of us_

_With pretty eyed boys girls died to trust_

_I can't resist the day_

_No, I can't resist the day _

Do you remember those late nights at Cross Academy, Zero? They were good times, weren't they? You, me, and a few of the Night Class. We were best friends, you and I. Sometimes we'd stay up with the others, and I would be surrounded by all these gorgeous, dangerous boys. And yet, I never felt scared. I wish I'd never left it; I'd give anything to go back.

_Ruka* screams out and it's no pose_

_'Cause when she dances, she goes and goes_

_Beer through the nose on an inside joke_

_And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken_

_And she's so pretty and she's so sure_

_Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her_

_Summer's all in bloom_

_Summer is ending soon_

I was always a little jealous of Ruka. She was so pretty, so smart, and I thought Kaname loved her. Maybe it would've been better if he had. Either way, I was still so happy. I loved spending time like that. That summer... was the best time of my life.

_It's alright_

_And it's nice not to be so alone_

_But I hold on to your secrets_

_In white houses_

I loved those times. It was nice to have friends, instead of followers like I have now. But I still hold on to the moments you and I shared at the academy, Zero.

_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head_

_I come undone at the things he said_

_And he's so funny in his bright red shirt_

_We were all in love, and we all got hurt_

_I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat_

_The smell of gasoline in the summer heat_

_Boy, we're going way too fast_

_It was all too sweet to last_

And I was so out of my league with you good looking vampires. Every single word Kaname said had me hyperventilating, and Aido was such a clown! Kain and Ruka, Ruka and Kaname, Kaname and I... Me and you. None of us ever really worked out. But at least me and you still have hope. Remember sneaking off when you were thirsty? The smell of blood and dirt in 80 degree weather? We all grew up so quickly, and it was too good to stay the same.

_It's alright_

_And I put myself in his hands_

_But I hold on to his secrets _

_In white Houses_

_Love_

_Or something ignites in my veins_

_And I pray it never fades_

_In white houses _

That summer, I literally but my life in your care. But I still took such good care of you, whenever I could. I kept your secret with my life. You'd drink my blood, and set me on fire. It was because of how much I loved you... Right? And I'd sit there in your arms, just wishing it'd last forever.

_My first time_

_Hard to explain_

_Rush of blood_

_And a little bit of pain_

_On a cloudy day_

_It's more common that you think_

_He's my first _

_Mistake_

It was all so perfect until that day when Kaname bit me! It hurt, so much more than you ever hurt me. The blood rushing through my veins, and the memories surging back... It's so difficult to explain, but I hated it all the same. It wasn't as random as I thought at first... Kaname Kuran... Choosing him over you... That was my first mistake.

_Maybe you were all faster than me_

_We gave each other up so easily_

_These silly little wounds will never mend_

_I feel so far from where I've been_

I was so insignificant compared to all of you. We all just... wiped each other off of our memories, but I can't do that with you, Zero! The pain we caused each other will never go away if you don't come back.

_So I go_

_And I will not be back here again_

_I'm gone as the day is fading _

_On white houses_

_I lied _

_Wrote my injuries all in the dust _

_In my heart is the five of us_

_In white houses_

So, I'm leaving Kaname. I'm leaving my palace of a prison. I'm gone and I'm coming home to you and Cross Academy. I lied to you; I told you I loved Kaname so I wouldn't have to get hurt myself. But I will never forget the times when I loved all of us together. And I'll always love you.

_And you,_

_Maybe you'll remember me_

_What I gave is yours to keep_

_In white houses _


	9. Right Here Waiting

**Author's Note: ****Well, it's sad, angst-ish Zero time. The song is 'Right Here Waiting' by Richard Marx. I don't know... I'm in a 'Let's make Zero be supportive' phase. Please enjoy. **

_Oceans apart, day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never_

_How can we say forever? _

We're just so far apart, Yuki. I can't take it anymore. The one time I did see you, you acted like you thought things would get better. They haven't. I hear you voice in my mind every second of my life. I always imagine that you're next to me, but it doesn't make the pain go away. You said we'd be best friends... What kind of 'best friends' don't talk to each other for a year?

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes _

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

No matter what you do- no matter what _I_ do- I just can't stop loving you. Even though I've hurt you, and you ran away from me, and we've broken each others hearts into pieces too small to see, i'm still here. No matter what it costs me, I'll be waiting here for you.

_I took for granted all the times_

_That I thought would last somehow_

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_

_But I can't be near you now_

_Oh, can't you see it baby? _

_You've got me going crazy. _

I never thought things would turn out like this. I thought things would continue on for forever. I wish I'd appreciated it while I still could. The memories still haunt me at night... Do they haunt you? I wouldn't know; I can't come within a ten mile radius of you without being killed. This game you're playing with me is driving me insane, Yuki! Can't you just cut it out?

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes _

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

Even still, no matter how far you go, you can't hide from what you feel. No matter how hard you try to ignore it, you know I'm still here for you, don't you? You know that, no matter how much it ends up hurting me, I'll still be here. And that's something that Kaname Kuran can never give you.

_I wonder how we can survive_

_This romance_

_But in the end, if I'm with you_

_I'll take the chance _

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you _


	10. Remember Me This Way

**Author's Note: ****I'm on a role! This will be my fourth chapter/story today! Anyways, the song is 'Remember Me This Way' by Jordan Hill. It's Yuki's apology, confession (that she loves him), and goodbye. I don't own VK or the song, though I changed a few of the lyrics to fit. It's nothing major, just 'I' to 'you' and things like that. Please Enjoy. **

_Every now and then_

_We find a special friend_

_Who never lets us down_

_Who understands it all_

_Reaches out each time we fall_

_You're the best friend that I've found_

_You know I can't stay_

_But part of me will never ever go away_

_My heart will stay_

You truly are my best friend, Zero. Kaname will never be able to change that. You were always there for me, despite what you may think. I could always depend on you for anything. You're the best friend I've ever had. I have to leave you now, but you'll always have the biggest part of me.

_I'll make a wish for you_

_And hope it will come true_

_That life would just be kind_

_To such a gentle mind_

_If you lose your way_

_Think back on yesterday_

_Remember me this way _

_Remember me this way_

I'll always care for you, Zero. I'll always be wishing on stars that you're okay... And happy. I hope you have a good life. You really deserve it for all you did for me. If you ever get... bad, like you used to, or upset, then just remember me. Remember how I was before- young, carefree, human...Your same little Yuki. Remember me that way.

_I don't need eyes to see_

_The love you bring to me_

_No matter where I go_

_And I know that you'll be there_

_Forevermore a part of me_

_You're everywhere_

_I'll always care_

Anyone could have shown me how happy you made me. I wish I'd seen it before; I'd still be with you right now. But I hope you'll still keep loving me now that I have to go. You're a part of me for forever now, everywhere I go. And... You'll always be my favorite vampire.

_I'll make a wish for you_

_And hope it will come true_

_That life will just be kind_

_To such a gentle mind_

_If you lose your way_

_Think back on yesterday_

_Remember me this way_

_Remember me this way_

I love you. I'll keep thinking of you. I want you to keep thinking of me, too, okay? Whenever you need to, or even if you don't, remember how I was to you then... Not the monster I am now.

_And I'll be right behind your shoulder _

_Watching you_

_I'll be standing by your side_

_In all you do_

_And I will never leave_

_As long as you believe_

I'll always be keeping an eye out for you. I can feel it when you're angry or upset. I'll still love you for forever, Zero.

_I'll make a wish for you_

_And hope it will come true _

_That life would just be kind_

_To such a gentle mind_

_If you lose your way_

_Think back on yesterday_

_Remember me this way_

_Remember me this way_


	11. Let Go

**Author's Note: **** Confession time: Every time I write one of these fics from Zero's POV, I can just picture him jamming out in his room singing the songs. Is that ridiculous? Quite possibly. Anyways, this song is 'Let Go' by Safety Suit. When you get to the part where Zero's being a huge hypocrite, it's underlined. As always, I don't own the song or VK. Please Enjoy. **

_I don't know what happened_

_I guess you finally got me_

_Now you're off somewhere_

_I don't know_

_And I don't wanna make up_

_Cause I've already seen the light_

_Everybody fakes it_

_And everybody hurts sometimes_

I just not too sure about this one, Yuki. I mean, it's not everyday you go around thinking you know a person and they turn into a vampire. Now you've gone away with Kaname, and I don't really know what to do about it. Or how to feel about it, for that matter. But maybe I don't want to make up this time; I've seen how different you are now. You think you're fooling everyone into thinking you're happy... But you can't be happy. Don't forget that I've been right where you are now.

_You go a long way getting your way_

_Sometimes_

_And everything is screaming_

_It's time we let go, let go, let go_

_I think it's time we let go, let go, let_

_I'm gonna say no, say no, say no_

_It's time we let go, let go, let go_

You've done a lot of things recently to try to keep things easy. You were just trying to keep yourself and your brother...fiance..._thing _happy. I've been telling myself to drop you, but I wasn't ready. Well guess what? Now I am. I'm going to let go of you right now Yuki Cross... I mean, Kuran.

_Now every time it happens _

_You make it for a day and_

_Then you get to thinking_

_Oh, no_

_But I don't want to hear it _

_And I don't want a second call_

Every time this happens, every time I try to let go of you, you write me or call me or sent me a message saying that no, I mean too much to you, you would come back if you could... Then why haven't you come back? You could if you really wanted to. But this is it. This is where I cut it off for good.

_Every lie is making_

_Me feel like_

_It's time we let go, let go, let go_

_I think it's time we let go, let go, let go_

_I'm gonna say no, say no, say no_

_It's time we let go, let go, let go_

Face it, Yuki. Breaking up is hard to do, I've heard. This is probably worse. I loved you. You knew that. You left. Why can't I leave, too? You can't expect me not to move on. Or try to, anyways...

_You're always telling me to hold on_

_You're always telling me to hold on_

But I can't hold on anymore.

_I think it's time we let go, let go, let go_

_I think it's time we let go, let go-_

_Let go, let go, let go_

_I think it's time we let go, let go, let go_

_I'm gonna say no, say no, say no_

_I think it's time we let go, let go, let go_


	12. Cry

**Author's Note: **** this fic is going to be winding down soon... I'm not sure if anyone's still reading it... Anyway, the song is 'Cry' by Mandy Moore. I don't own the song or VK. Please enjoy. **

_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever_

_And ended too soon_

_You were all by yourself, _

_Staring up at a dark grey sky_

_I was changed_

You were so sad when we first met... An as the years went by, you still stayed sad like that. At the time, those years of you and me seemed never ending. Looking back, I can see that we were ripped apart way too soon. You were always off by yourself, but then you started to need me. That changed you. It changed me, too.

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

You seemed so cold and unapproachable to everyone else, but to me, you seemed so sad and sweet. It took so much time to get through to you... But I finally did, and I'm so glad. After that, I slowly, unbeknownst to myself, began to fall in love with you. It started, I think, the first time I saw you cry.

_It was late in September_

_And I've seen you before_

_You were always that cold one_

_But I was never that sure_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark grey sky_

_I was changed_

Do you remember seeing each other at that ball? After I 'woke up'? You knew just how to act. You were do distant from everyone and everyone was so distant from you. I wanted to go and comfort you! I've never known quite how to act as a pure blood... I just wanted to give you a hug again. You were all alone on the balcony, looking up at the sky. It made me miss you so much...

_I wanted to hold you_

_I wanted to make your everything_

_Alright_

_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_In places no one will find_

I've always wanted to be able to comfort you. To make you feel like it was okay, even when I was freaking out on the inside. I wanted to make you happy, and I just ended up destroying you.

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was then that I realized _

_That forever was it your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_


	13. Vanilla Twilight

**Author's Note:**** I was listening to this song and couldn't resist... Zero's point of view, and the song is 'Vanilla Twilight' by Owl City. I don't own the song or VK. Please enjoy. **

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_Cause I'll dose off safe and soundly,_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

_Cause I wish you were here_

Kaname is probably with you right now. You're probably settling down to go to sleep. I am too; the difference is I won't be doing much sleeping. I'll be lying awake thinking about how much I wish you were here... I like to think about when we were kids and I'd have nightmares, and then you'd come stay with me until I was better. I wish I could talk to you. I wish you were here.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Cause it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad_

_'Till I look at my hands and feel sad_

_Cause the spaces between my fingers _

_Are right where your fit perfectly_

I'll probably still be watching the sky when morning comes. Like we used to do sometimes... but it's silent now that you're gone. I can deal with it until I see something that reminds me. Even something like my hands can make me feel sad... You used to hold my hands when we watched the sunset.

_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night _

_Waist deep in thought _

_Because when I think of you_

_I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink,_

_I'll think of you_

_Tonight_

I find lots of different ways to try to cope, but none of them work. I always end up just like this, staying up at night remembering you. Sometimes it makes me want to cry. I'll sit on the stairs all night under the moon thinking about the good times we had. When I remember us together, I don't feel like crying anymore.

_When violet eyes get brighter _

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_**But I swear I won't forget you**_

_Oh, If my voice could reach back to the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear_

_Oh, darling, I wish you were here_


	14. It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing

**Author's Note: Ello, mates! It's been awhile… Is anyone even reading this story anymore? Oh well, I love writing it, so I will continue on! This song is 'It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing' by Shania Twain. VK and its characters belong to Hino Matsuri… Sad Bear… This is set right after Yuki leaves Zero. I always thought she'd kind of be in denial at this point about what she left, but admit it at the same time (that she loved/missed Zero) and this song fits that so… Please enjoy! Mwah! **

_Hope life's been good to you since you've been gone_

_I'm doing fine, now. I finally moved on._

_It's not so bad_

_I'm not that sad_

_I'm not surprised just how well I survived_

_I'm over the worst and I feel so alive_

_I can't complain _

_I'm free again _

Zero; It's been so long. I hope you've been doing well at the academy. You've been gone so long. No, sorry, I have. Or maybe it's the both of us. I'm really so happy… Here, all by my lonesome. Kaname even visits me sometimes. I'm so happy, really. It's not that bad; I hardly ever get lonely and homesick anymore. Only once or twice a week now! I'm not surprised how well I'm getting along. Or not getting along, to be honest. I have no right to complain. I've wanted this my whole life. Haven't I?

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_

_My heart only breaks when it's beating_

_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_

_So I hold my breath_

_To forget_

It only hurts all the time, Zero. I miss you every day! I have no one to talk to. It breaks my heart to think that I used to want this life more than the one we had. I dream about going home every night. So I try to forget, but I'd rather feel this pain than forget about you.

_Don't think I'm lying round, crying at night_

_There's no need to worry, I'm really alright_

_I've never looked back_

_As a matter of fact_

Don't think I'm going crazy over this; I don't have the opportunity to do even that. Don't worry about me (though I doubt you really would) I'm perfectly fine. Perfectly sane without you. I'll keep living out this life. You taught me that; I chose this life in weakness. Now I'll live it in strength.

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_

_My heart only breaks when it's beating_

_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_

_So I hold my breath_

_To forget_

It only hurts when I think of you. It only hurts when I see Kaname and wish he was you. It only hurts when I wake up in the morning and wish I was at Cross Academy. It only hurts when I look at the clock and realize it's time for Guardian Duty. It only hurts when I remember you being by my side. It only hurts when I love you.

_I've never looked back _

_As a matter of fact_

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_

_My heart only breaks when it's beating_

_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_

_So I hold my breath_

_To forget_


	15. Just So You Know

**Author's Note: So, hey guys. I couldn't remember what the last chapter I updated was (Zero or Yuki…Hmmm…) So I did two at once. Yay! Be excited, ok? Ok. So the song is 'Just So You Know' by Jesse McCartney. (Random: Jesse McCartney is the most amazing thing ever. Check out his music, I swear you won't be sorry!) It probably fits around the time when Yuki was still at Cross Academy, but after she knew Zero was a vampire. It describes Zero's feeling for Yuki perfectly. Please enjoy! **

_I shouldn't love you _

_But I want to_

_I just can't look away_

_I shouldn't see you_

_But I can't move _

_I can't look away_

_I shouldn't love you_

_But I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you _

_But I can't move_

_I can't look away_

_And I don't know_

_How to be fine when I'm not_

_Cause I don't know_

_How to make a feeling stop_

I shouldn't feel this way. I'm a lowly vampire; you're a vampire. I want to feel this way. But at the same time, I despise this emotion. I shouldn't see you in this light, but you shine so brightly. I just don't know how to cover this up; I don't know how to stop loving you.

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_Just thought I'd say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

Just so you know, it's taking my mind over. I tried to stop it, but I love you. And it's taking over me, Yuki. I can't sit around and watch you anymore. I can't stand by while Kaname wins your heart over. I tried to. I tried to let go and let you be happy with him. But I don't want to do that. I just wanted you to know so badly… Just so you know.

_It's getting hard to_

_Be around you_

_There's so much I can't say_

_Do you want me to hide the feelings_

_And look the other way_

_Cause I don't know_

_How to be fine when I'm not_

_Cause I don't know _

_How to make a feeling stop_

It's really hard when you're upset or angry or insanely happy and I just want to tell you how I feel. But I can't say any of it. Sometimes I wonder if you'd want to know, or if you'd want me to shut up and stay out of Kaname's way. But I don't know if I can hide it anymore. In fact, I know I can't.

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_Just thought I'd say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

Just so you know, I'm in love with you, Yuki Cross. You're permeating my every thought and everything I do. I don't want you to be with Kaname. It's selfish, it's wrong, I just don't deserve you. But I want you to know that every time you say that you love someone who will never have feelings for you… I mirror that feeling. Just so you know.

_This emptiness is killing me_

_And I wonder why I waited so long_

_Looking back I realize _

_It was always there, just never spoken_

_I'm waiting here_

_Been waiting here_

The feeling of loving you in secret is more than I can take. I've always been here for you. I've always loved you, and I know you've seen pieces of it. You don't have to decide immediately. I've waited so long… but I'll wait for eternity for you.

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_Just thought I'd say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

_Thought you should know_

_I tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_Just thought I'd say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_


	16. Lights

**Author's Note: Here's another, gents and ladies! It's from Yuki's POV, taking place when she was still at Cross Academy. It's mainly about how Zero supports her and helps her. The song is 'Lights' by Ellie Goulding and it's simply brilliant. I don't own the song or VK. Please enjoy! **

_I had a way then_

_Losing it all on my own_

_I had a heart then_

_But the queen has been overthrown_

_And I'm not sleeping now_

_The dark is too hard to beat_

_And I'm not keeping up the strength _

_I need to push me _

I was completely my own person, and I knew what i was doing for so long; I had it all together. I was pure and wholesome, and my past didn't bother me. But then things started happening, I started thinking about it more. And now I feel like I can't close my eyes for fear that whatever my past holds os going to consume me. I don't have the strength to fight against it anymore, Zero.

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine them when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_Cause they're calling, calling, calling_

_Me home_

_Calling, calling, calling, ohh_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine them when I'm alone_

That's when I turn to you. You, who- despite all you've been through- manage to hold it together for me, too. You give me a strength no one else can give me. And so I make myself be strong for you. Just so I can give you a reason to keep going. So I tell myself that I can dream about the future without nightmares of my past. It's like you're a beacon in the night, calling me home.

_Noises I play within my head_

_Touch my own skin_

_And pray they'll still be there_

_And I think back to when_

_My brother and my sister slept_

_In an other place_

_The only time I'd feel safe_

I hear sounds of my past all the time. A familiar phrase I can't remember hearing, a new perfume I've smelled before… so I have to convince myself that I still am myself. You help me to do that, Zero. And I think of you… Headmaster… Yori… and that's when I feel at home… Feel safe.

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine them when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_Cause they're calling, calling, calling_

_Me home_

_Calling, calling, calling, ohh_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine them when I'm alone_

You make my past not matter to me anymore. You help me when I'm upset that I can't remember me, or when I see blood that isn't there. You make me want to be stronger and hope that I'll be able to help you someday. You are home; you're the past I remember the most and the only one I truly need.

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine them when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_Cause they're calling, calling, calling_

_Me home_

_Calling, calling, calling, ohh_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine them when I'm alone_


	17. Better Than I Know Myself

**Author's Note:  This is from Zero's point of view. It takes place while Yuki is at the Academy still, but closer to when she turns into a vampire. The song is 'Better Than I Know Myself' by Adam Lambert, and it's a very beautiful song. (Check it out sometime.) I don't own the song or VK. **

_Cold as ice_

_And more bitter than the December_

_Winter night_

_That's how I treated you_

_And I know that I_

_I sometimes tend to lose my temper_

_And I cross the line_

_Yeah, that's the truth_

_I know it gets hard sometimes_

_But I could never_

_Leave your side_

_No matter what I say_

I have a cold persona. I don't let people in, and I've treated you so harshly. I've shut you out where you let me in, shunned you when you gave me your everything. I know I snap at you and sometimes make you cry. What you don't see is that it kills me when I hurt you, but it's better than letting you get too close and hurting you worse. I know I make it hard for you to be around me, but I'll never leave you. I'll always stand by your side, no matter what you think I'm doing.

_Cause if I wanted to go I would be gone by now but_

_I really need you near me to_

_Keep my mind off the edge_

_And if I wanted to leave I would've left by now _

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

Sometimes you think I'm leaving. But if I was going to leave, I wouldn't still be here. I'm in too deep to think about going, because I need you like I need oxygen. It's not your blood anymore- it never was- it's just you. You're the only one left who knows me better than I know myself sometimes.

_All along_

_I tried to pretend it didn't matter_

_If I was alone_

_But deep down I know_

_If you were gone_

_For even a day I wouldn't know_

_Which way to turn_

_Cause I'm lost without you_

_I know it gets hard sometimes_

_But I could never_

_Leave your side _

_No matter what I say_

I acted aloof around you for so long, as if I didn't care if you were with me or not. On the inside, I was screaming for you to stay with me. When I first came here, I wouldn't get out of bed until you were in the house; I couldn't face the day without you. I know I'm no Kaname Kuran- I'm not easy to get along with, nor am I the best person there is. But I will never desert you, no matter what you think is going on with us.

_Cause if I wanted to go I would be gone by now but_

_I really need you near me to_

_Keep my mind off the edge_

_And if I wanted to leave I would've left by now _

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_

I want to be wherever you are, doing whatever you need me to do. If I didn't, what would be keeping me around? I swear, Yuki… it's like you don't know you're the reason I'm staying at Cross Academy, because it's definitely not Headmaster. I love you, and I need you. If I wanted to leave, I would've left by now. But you're the only one that knows me better than I know myself.

_I get kinda dark_

_Let it go too far_

_I can be obnoxious at times_

_But try to see my heart_

_Cause I need you now_

_So don't let me now_

_You're the only thing in this world_

_I would die without_

I get depressing at times and push my luck farther than it should go. I get on your nerves a lot, I can tell. I just ask you to try to see past that. I need you with me, so please don't leave me alone. You don't keep me alive, Yuki. But you're the reason I'm living at all.

_Cause if I wanted to go I would be gone by now but_

_I really need you near me to_

_Keep my mind off the edge_

_And if I wanted to leave I would've left by now _

_But you're the only one that knows me_

_Better than I know myself_


	18. Long Live

**Author's Note:  Grr! This story is addicting to write… I know I have some other stories to catch up on… I will! I promise! Anyways, this is Yuki's POV. The song is 'Long Live' by Taylor Swift. This setting is right around when Yuki and Zero are fighting Rido. Yes, I need to write some happy fics about them being a couple and before she changed, but this just describes how she felt so perfectly. I know I need to finish this; but it might just go on forever. Please enjoy! Please Review! **

_I said 'Remember this moment.'_

_In the back of my mind_

_The time we stood with our shaking hands_

_The crowds and stands went wild_

_We were the kings and the queens_

_And they read off our names_

_The night you fought like you knew our lives would_

_Never be the same_

_You held your head like a hero _

_On a history book page_

_It was the end of a decade_

_But the start of an age_

Our last night standing together; I wanted to remember it. We were so nervous, and we had such small chance… but everyone supported us. Except each other… We were so important! We were the royalty- the guardians! - together in love for at least just one night. We knew we had to, and I could see that you knew things would never be the same. You were so noble- a true vampire hunter to the core. It was the end of our friendship, but it will also be our new beginning, Zero. I just know it!

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_Long, long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day_

_We will be remembered. _

I want us to both cherish the memory of that night. It was the night things changed, it was night we changed history. Everything in sight was a tribute to what we'd accomplished. From the rubble of our fight to the sites of our love. I want to remember how you kissed me like life was over. But it's not. I'll fight every pureblood in the world to fight by your side again. We will no forget that day, will we?

_I said 'Remember this feeling.'_

_I passed the pictures around_

_Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines_

_Wishing for right now_

_We are the kings and the queens_

_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_

_And they gave us our trophies_

_And we held them up for our town_

_And the cynics were outraged_

_Screaming 'This is absurd!'_

_Cause for a moment a band of thieves_

_In ripped up jeans_

_Got to rule the world_

I told myself I'd never forget the day; I was right. The picture we made still stands in my mind, in my heart. It made me think of our talks of how nothing happened that was interesting. We longed for adventure, but it didn't suit our taste as well as you'd have liked. We were so special, Zero. Everybody else doubted us, saying we weren't fit to fight a pureblood of that magnitude. Cause for a moment, two lost-in-love teenagers got to stand at the top of the world.

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid _

_Singing long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting purebloods with you_

_Long, long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders one day_

_We will be remembered_

I want us to remember, Zero! Think of all the amazing things we did that day. Everything seemed brighter with you, even fighting to the death. I had the time of my life fighting by your side one last time. I loved every minute; I love you.

_Hold on_

_Just spinning around_

_Confetti _

_Falls to the ground_

_May these memories break our fall _

_Will you take a moment_

_Promise me this _

_That you'll stand by me forever_

_But if, god forbid, fate should step in_

_And force us into a goodbye,_

_If you have children someday_

_And they point to the pictures_

_Please tell them my name_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell them how I hope they shine _

Will you please just promise me that you won't forget what we had, no matter what the future brings? I don't want to be another silly phase that meant nothing. I want you to always feel this way, too… but I want to feel the same. I only want you to be happy the best way you can, Zero.

_Long live all the mountains we moved _

_I had the time of my life _

_With you _

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid _

_Singing long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting purebloods with you_

_Long, long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders one day_

_We will be remembered_


	19. Africa

**Summary: This one's a bit different from the others. Zero's actually telling Yuki about how he rescued her from Kuran mansion. Please enjoy! Please review and tell me what you thought of the change! **

_I hear the drums echo into night_

_But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation_

_She's coming in 12:30 flight _

_The moonlit winds reflect the stars that guide me toward salvation_

_I stopped an old man along the way_

_Hoping to find some long forgotten words _

_Or ancient melodies_

_He turned to me as if to say _

"_Hurry, boy. It's waiting there for you." _

'So, last night it occurred to me. I was in my bed asleep, listening to the night sounds of the academy. I thought about you, how right then you were probably talking to Kaname. Or were you? At the ball, you two didn't seem too happy together. I sat for a while, debating something. I debated a little more. Then I reached a decision.

'I packed a bag. Clothes for a while, underwear, my gun, my ID and passport, and about 500 in cash. Don't ask. The last thing I packed was a picture of us, slipping a different shot in my pocket.

'I stopped in on Headmaster before I left. "Hey. I'm leaving." He didn't seem surprised, or ask where I was going. He just smiled and said "Hurry. She's waiting for you."

'So that night I embarked on my journey to find you.'

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_

_I bless the rains down in Africa_

_Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_

'As I sat on the train taking me to the middle of nowhere (A.K.A: the 'secret' location of the Kuran Mansion) I thought. It may seem as though I've left your side, Yuki. But nothing in the world could make me do that. Kaname can never keep you away from me if I want to be with you, which I do now. I don't know if you're really at that mansion. But even if you're across the country, across the world… Across the room. I'll find you. '

_The wild dogs cry out in the night_

_As they grow restless, longing for some solitary company_

_I know that I must do what's right _

_As sure as Kilimanjaro rises like a lepers _

_Above the Serengeti _

_I seek to cure what's deep inside_

_Frightened of this thing that I've become_

'When I finally got off the train, I was still a good bit away from your mansion. I could only hope that you were there… And Kaname wasn't. I heard screeches as I walked, but I couldn't tell if they were animals… or E's. It got hard going after a while, trying to keep going in the right direction. I walked for eight hours.

'But you see, Yuki, I have a purpose. You. You're the only one that can help me actually be a person. I'm terrified of myself. Now that I'll turn into a Level E. I'm terrified of the shell of a creature I've become since you left. You were better off home, and I was better off beside you. I miss you.

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_

_I bless the rains down in Africa_

_Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_

'I went on searching for the mansion until about three in the morning. Nothing was going to stop me from finding you. I love you so much, and I let him have his time with you. What made my mind up to come here? A memory of the night at the ball that I didn't realize the significance of until now.

'Your eyes were dead. Kaname seemed to notice and took your hand for a moment. But you pulled away. He grabbed it back, eyes turning an angry red. He stared you down, and you quivered in fear before lowering your gaze and taking his hand again.

'All that happened in a matter of seconds. So now I'm here to take you away from that. '

_Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you _

'After what seemed like hours, I saw the mansion in the distance. I began to run, and kept running until I was almost in your front yard. I sniffed the air and concentrated immensely, walking around the manor at least five times. But I could still not smell Kaname.

'I smiled to myself before locating your scent. I followed it, and my stomach back flipped as I saw perched on a window sill. You looked so incredibly sad. I knew I was right to come.

'"Yuki." I was still by no means close to the house, but I new you'd here me. Your head snapped up, and you looked around for a moment before your eyes landed on me.

'I swear, I don't think I've ever seen your eyes light up like they did just then. You smiled, and held up one finger, signaling me to wait.

'After a bit, you reappeared and threw a suitcase toward me. A suitcase. But I was just ecstatic that you were coming with me. I caught the case, and then you as you jumped.

"Zero," you whispered. "I thought…"

'"We'll talk later," I interrupted. "We have to go NOW!" You nodded your head and we ran, faster than ever before. I smiled as I heard Aido's cursing from the mansion as we rain toward the train station.

'Once we arrived, you asked me. "What… Why…"

'So then I told you…

'"_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_

_I bless the rains down in Africa_

_I bless the rains down in Africa_

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_

_I bless the rains down in Africa_

_Gonna take some time to do the things we never had"' _

Yuki smiled as I finished regaling her with my version of her escape. "Oh, Zero. But where are we going to go now? They'll look for us at the academy."

I smiled. "My house. Then, as soon as possible, the jewelry store. I need to override Kaname's claim."

Yuki smiled. "You already have," she informed me.


	20. 7 Things

**Author's Note: I know this song is old, but I couldn't resist… It's '7 Things' by Miley Cyrus. Don't get me wrong, I'm not really a fan of hers, but I like this song. This is in Yuki's POV. I don't own the song or VK.**

**Summary: Yuki and Zero basically did have a thing going, guys. This is based on the newer chapters, so Kaname's out of the picture. Yuki tells Zero what she doesn't like about him nowadays. **

_I probably shouldn't say this_

_But at times I get so scared_

_When I think about the previous_

_Relationship we shared_

_It was awesome_

_But we lost it _

_It's impossible for me _

_Not to care_

_And now we're standing in the rain_

_But nothing's ever gonna change_

_Until you're here _

_My dear_

You know Zero, I probably shouldn't bring this up. But I've started to be kinda scared around you. You know why? All of the sudden, you refuse to acknowledge the past year and a half we've been through. And before that- we had something great going. Were we dating? No. Were we 'seeing each other'? No. Did we love each other? Yes. And so now we're at an impasse- You refuse to say you even had any strong emotion toward me. And nothing's going to get better until you recognize that it did. That's just one of the things that's been bothering me, too…

_The 7 things I hate about you:_

_You're vain_

_Your games_

_You're insecure_

_You love me, you like her_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends, they're jerks_

_When you act like them just know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

You, Zero, have the obnoxious habit of thinking you're untouchable. No one can get through your wall of mystic. Big whoop. I did. And you always toy with people, letting them fall for you, but never letting them in. and when I say 'people', yes, I mean me! But at the same times, you can't accept the fact that you're gorgeous and amazing. What's with you? And you always said you loved me and you'd never leave me- You drank Sara's blood! That's the vampire equivalent of cheating on me, and yet you still did it. You make me feel like a princess, and then make me feel like trash. How do you really see me? And Kaito? He's a jerk. Why are you even friends with him? Whenever he's with you, you act different. I want the real Zero. Not a hunter-cool guy- Zero. But the thing I hate the most is that despite all of this… I love you.

_It's awkward and silent_

_As I wait for you to say_

_What I need to hear now-_

_Your sincere apology_

_When you mean it, _

_I'll believe it_

_If you text it_

_I'll delete it_

_Let's be clear_

_I just want you back_

_But you're taking seven steps here-_

And so here we sit. It's a little awkward, and I wisk you'd say something. Anything. Say you love me, you think I'm insane, tell me to go to hell for all I care. Just say it. But what I really want is for you to say you're sorry. And mean it. Say your sorry for leaving me for something that happened to you, too. I want things back to how they were before.

_You're vain_

_Your games_

_You're insecure_

_You love me, you like her_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends, they're jerks_

_When you act like them just know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

I hate how much you've vhanged. And how much we've grown apart. When you drank Sara's blood, I was so jealous I could spit. It made me upset to not be your first choice anymore. Or am I still? I don't know, and that needs to change. But even though I'm not happy with you right now, I still love you so much.

_And compared to all the great things_

_That would take too long to write_

_I probably should mention_

_The 7 that I like… _

Ok. I've spent about ten minutes yelling at you about what's wrong with you. But that doesn't mean I've forgotten all the things I love about you. I just love you so much…

_The 7 things I like about you: _

_Your hair_

_Your eyes_

_Your old Levi's_

_When we kiss, I'm hypnotized_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

_Your hands in mine when we're intertwined_

_Everything's alright_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7th thing I like the most that you do…_

_You make me love you3 _


End file.
